The Seven Labours
by WordsGalore10
Summary: Robin, a teenage girl living in Vancouver, gets trapped in Storm Marble, a terrible blizzard. Her house gets snowed in, and she's trapped inside it for the next week. However, an adventure comes her way when she finds a hidden set of stairs in her basement and learns that she's a wizard! Her quest: to perform seven labours and save Christmas as she knows it. (My Christmas series)


**A/N: Hey guys! It's Ten here!**

**I really wanted to start a second story for you guys, but I didn't know what to write about. I was looking on some other people's accounts, and then it hit me! A holiday story! Christmas is coming up, and I'm in the spirit, so why not?**

**Anyways, here it is. Please leave a review if you like it, it'd help a lot. Thanks! **

**I'm Ten, and this is the first chapter of The Seven Labours, 'Snowed In and Going Somewhere'.**

Trapped. The first day of December and I was trapped inside my house. Who knew it could snow _this much _in Vancouver? I didn't, that was for sure.

Actually, I didn't know _how _I felt about this situation. Being snowed in? That sounded like an adventure waiting to happen. But at the same time, I knew that I wasn't going anywhere, and that was a _total _bummer.

"Why don't we all play a board game as a family, Robin?" my mom asked me.

I nodded, perking up a bit. "Sure," I replied. "Why not?"

I was one of those people who wasn't humiliated by my family. I mean, _sure, _I had those moments, but overall, I liked spending time with them.

As we played our favourite board game, _Ropes to Rocks, _I couldn't help wondering what adventures could come with being snowed in. I could see snow slowly piling up outside the window, but I also knew that the worst was yet to come.

My dad switched on the news to reveal a well-dressed man in a business suit gesturing towards icons on the screen.

"-great deal of people trapped in the middle of a snowstorm up in Vancouver. Scientists are calling the storm 'Storm Marble' because of its round shape. Meteorologists, however, know that the worst has not hit them yet. In approximately one week, a huge blizzard will hit Vancouver, over to Washington, and all the way down to Oregon. Snow is estimated at-"

"I ROLLED A THREE! I WIN!" my little brother Quinton yelled.

We all smiled. "No fair!" I complained, jokingly. Then I patted him on the back. "Nice QP." That's what everyone, except mom and dad, called him.

I raced downstairs to check if my laptop had signal. As I tried to connect to the Internet, the dreaded message popped up that told me that I probably wasn't going to be on Pottermore any time soon.

What was I supposed to do now? I'd always had my laptop to use when I was bored. Now, I had to improvise.

I walked over to the corner of the room and sat in my plush purple bean bag chair. A dime was lying on the floor beside me, so I picked it up and grasped it firmly in my hand.

"Okay," I muttered to myself, "Heads I'm going to have an awesome time being snowed in. Tails…it'll be filled with misery."

I was afraid of the outcome, but I flipped to coin anyway. It went soaring through the air, and I tightly shut my eyes before I could observe its landing.

After a couple of seconds, I opened my eyes and scanned the hardwood floor. The coin was nowhere to be seen. Being the curious person that I was, I began to look for it under the nearby furniture. It couldn't have gotten _that _far, could it?

I lowered my head to the floor and scanned underneath the couch. Not there. I checked by the legs of the desk on the east wall. Not there either. Finally, I pushed my bean bag chair aside to see the coin lying there, the tails side pointing up.

I knew it was just a matter of chance, but still, I found myself frowning. The result of flipping the coin certainly hadn't improved my hope of having fun over the next week or so.

As I was reaching to pick the coin up, I noticed that there was a loose floor board. I figured I should tell dad, but maybe if I just pushed it into place…

I knelt down and pushed the plank to the left, but maybe I used too much force, because it shifted to the left and became completely out of place, resting on the floor next to me.

"Wow," I said. "That was looser than I thought."

I was about to put it back in place when I realized that underneath where the loose plank should have been, there was a small hole, just enough room to fit a hardcover book. It was lined with red velvet. At the bottom of the hole, there was a tiny box, smaller than the dime.

No, scratch that. It was a bright orange button.

I pondered what to do. I could press it. But would it be trouble? Then again, if there's one thing I learned from books, it's that bright orange buttons _always _led to an adventure.

I applied pressure on the button and braced myself. At first, nothing happened, and my heart sunk. But then, out of the blue, the wooden planks to my left began to slide on top of each other, revealing a torch lit set of granite steps. _A secret passage._

**A/N: That's it guys! I hope you liked it. I've been trying to make the chapters short so that you guys don't feel like you have to read for 8 years. **

**Anyways, please leave a review, and follow and favourite me, and this story and my other story. I'm not trying to beg, but it would really help **_**a lot. **_**Thanks guys! Oh, and if you follow/favourite, I'll check out your story/stories as well. **

**If you guys have any suggestions to make it better, I'd be grateful if you were to leave a review with your suggestion. Thank-you!**

**Overall, I hope you liked it. There's more to come on this story, my other story, and my story I'm writing with oceanic moon on her account called Harry Potter and Snape.**

**See you guys next time! Bye! **

**-Ten **


End file.
